


Pay Attention to the Road

by juem87



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juem87/pseuds/juem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny decides to initiate some heavy petting while Lacey is driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention to the Road

They’re in the car driving home from their weekly night out to the movies as had become their tradition, spurred from the effort to re-assimilate Danny with popular culture. They had started with the older films he’d missed, crowded together in her room watching movie after movie until Lacey deemed him ready for the more current releases. Willing to go along with any plan that allowed him to be seated near her in a darkened room, Danny promptly agreed, not very interested in any of the pictures.

Lacey is behind the wheel, hands placed dutifully at 10 and 2 as she drives the car, chauffeuring them to and from their destination since Danny still hasn’t made any steps toward getting his driver’s license. He’s understandably preoccupied with the other goings-on in his life, but it’s about time that he focused more of his attention on being a teen.

“Are you ever going to learn to drive?” Lacey asks during a lull in their conversation, head tipped to the side as she briefly glances in his direction, eyes focused mainly on the road in front of her.

Danny turns in his seated smirking, seatbelt stretched tight along his body. “Why should I when I have you to drive me wherever I want to go?”  

Her eyes narrow as she looks at him through the corners. “Shut up! Maybe I should pull over and let you walk the rest of the way home.” Despite her best efforts a smile comes to her face as she shakes her head at him.

Ignoring her statement, Danny reaches toward her, leaning across the console that separates their seats. His hand comes into contact with her thigh, immediately stroking the bare skin he finds there. “And if you’re driving that means my hands are free to do more interesting things.” His eyebrows lift once as he trails his fingers further up her thigh, pushing aside the material of her skirt. Before he can reach his target, she slaps his hand away, righting the garment then returning to the steering wheel.

“I’m driving, Danny. You better keep those wandering hands of yours to yourself.” She glares in his direction quickly turning to face forward as she wills the throbbing between her legs to stop.

Danny chuckles as he rights himself in his seat and temporarily obeys her command. He’s giving her a moment’s reprieve as he plots his next plan of attack. He subtly loosens his seatbelt to moves forward in the seat, guising the movement as an effort to find a better station on the radio. He leans an elbow on the center console as he continues to turn the dials, moving his body closer to hers.

Lulled into a false sense of security, Lacey relaxes, calmed as her arousal diminishes. She smiles at him when their eyes meet, for a time distracted from the road. Returning her attention to where it should be, she continues driving, slowing down as the light a few yards away turns yellow.

Danny waits until the car comes to a complete stop before springing into action, one hand pushing its way between her thighs as he licks the shell of her ear. His free arm comes to rest across her shoulders as he uses his fingertips to caress the sensitive skin on the opposite side of her neck.

Lacey gasps loudly, eyes squeezing shut as her hands move to clench the wrist he has between her thighs. She means to push his hand away, but is unable to muster up the strength when his fingers begin stroking along the front of her panties. Her hips move forward, spreading her thighs wider as she moans, exhaling the breath she’d been holding in surprise.

 Danny sucks on her earlobe, moving his fingers more firmly against her, encouraged by her body’s reaction. He’s pulling aside her underwear when the car behind them honks loudly, upset by their halting of traffic.

Lacey’s eyes snap open, breath coming in short gasps and her hands trembling as they slowly return to the steering wheel. The car behind them honks again, this time holding the horn down longer before speeding around them, shouting obscenities on the way pass.

“You have to drive, Lace,” Danny whispers in her ear, his hand now in direct contact with her moist pussy. He circles the tip of one finger around her clitoris, teasing her as she begins to move the vehicle forward. His mouth returns to her neck, kissing and sucking gently as he takes in her scent.

“Danny,” she moans desperately, forcing her eyes to remain open, the circling of his fingers becoming more concentrated on her sensitive nub. Her hands grip the steering wheel tightly and her entire body trembles as she struggles to maintain control of the vehicle, her foot sporadically jerking against the gas pedal propelling the car forward. She knows the car is swerving back and forth on the road, but is unable to keep it on a straight course with the havoc Danny is wreaking on her body.

“Lacey,” Danny moans in her ear as he pushes two fingers inside of her. His cock throbs painfully, straining in his jeans as her vagina clenches around his fingers. Moving along her tight passage as he licks the inner shell of her ear, Danny’s head further clouds with lust as he imagines all the things they’ll do once they reach his house. Becoming overzealous, Danny strokes his thumb over her clitoris while continuing the piston motion of his fingers.

Moaning loudly, Lacey’s eyes fall shut as her body jerks sharply and her legs tremble. Danny continues the movements of his hand, rubbing more firmly as her moans increase in volume, temporarily forgetting their location.

Lacey is on the brim of orgasm, her mouth falling open as her stomach muscles clench and the walls of her vagina begin to pulse around his fingers. Just as her eyes are rolling into the back of her head, the sensations overwhelming her, they’re both pulled from their sexual haze by the loud horn of a truck and the glare of oncoming headlights.

Screaming, Lacey grasps the steering wheel, quickly veering the car back into the proper lane as her chest heaves, entire body tensed up from her seat. Danny grips her thigh tightly, having removed his fingers from inside her, as his body, too, tenses, freezing him in his hunched over position.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he unhands her, falling back into his seat as he brings his arm to cover his face. His penis is still erect, forming a huge bulge in his jeans as his heart pounds in his chest. Adrenaline pumps through both their veins as they attempt to calm their frazzled nerves.

Lacey curses loudly as she slows the car down, turning off the main road onto a darkened side street, parking the vehicle before collapsing. Her head lolls back, eyes closing, as she breathes deeply, trying to come to terms with their near death experience.

“Don’t ever do that again,” she says, turning to glare at him.

“What? Finger fuck you or finger fuck you while you’re driving?” Danny lifts his head to smirk at her, his breathing, for the most part, back to a normal rate. He removes his seatbelt, reclining his chair to the lowest setting before moving it back, making space in the cramped vehicle.

“Seriously, you’re making jokes right now? We almost died!” The glare remains on her face as she allows him to pull her toward his side of the car, carefully stepping over the console before sitting on his lap, legs astride his thighs.

“But what a way to die, Lace, what a way to die…” his words trail off as he buries his fingers in her hair, pulling her forward into a heated kiss.


End file.
